


Autumn Drabbles

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 26 Ghost Stories The Lighthouse Cycle 1





	Autumn Drabbles

**Drabble 1:**  
**Title:** Meeting Auntie Nyssa  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None

Felicity watched out the window as Mia was chasing leaves in the yard. She closed the curtain and looked over her shoulder at Nyssa sitting at the table.

“I’m sorry but I don’t know who else to ask. She needs to know how to handle herself and I’m just not the one to do it.”

Felicity went to the door and opened it. “Mia come in.”

“Mama, I brought you these.” Mia handed her some leaves then went over to Nyssa. “These are for you.”

Nyssa smiled at her. “Thank you. We shall get to know each other very well.”

X

**Drabble 2:** **Title:**Costumes  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** none

“Don’t you want to be a superhero?” Felicity asked Mia as she held up a Wonder Women costume.

“No!” Mia stamped her foot. “I want to be a zombie!”

“Mia, zombies eat brains and they’re stinky. You don’t want to be a stinky zombie.” Felicity tried to reason with her five-year-old daughter.

“Zombies aren’t stinky! They’re cool.” Mia’s lip quivered.

Felicity sighed. Mia looked just like Oliver at that moment. “What about a princess?”

“No! Zombie!”

Felicity knew she was beaten. “Fine but no eating brains. They’ll give you a tummy ache.”

“I promise to only eat candy.” Mia grinned. 

x

**Drabble 3:** **Title:** Exploding Pumpkins  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none

Felicity walked out on the porch with a mug of cocoa just in time to see the pumpkin on the step blow up. She sat the mug down and looked down to the chunks strewn all over the steps.

“Sorry Mom. I didn’t think it would make such a mess.”

Felicity picked up the arrow. “Mia, where did you get this arrow?”

“Aunt Nyssa gave it to me.” Mia took the arrow.

“That is an exploding arrow. Why would she give you an exploding arrow?” Felicity asked. 

Mia shrugged and laughed. “For fun?”

Felicity sighed dramatically; “I will kill her.”


End file.
